Aurora
by ForeverTwilight15
Summary: Meet Sarah, Lillian and Morgan three girls with special abilities that have lived they life in a mental home, but when they come across two wolfs and a group of vampires will they lives change? Will they find out who they are and why their parents abandoned them? Was they really in a mental home or was they more to the pale white men with red eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I said I would put some chapters up for my new story while planning the sequel for Rising Sun. I'm a little obsessed with the supernatural and the packs with imprinting so here is a cute story! I actually love the little girl Lillian your see why! I'll try find pictures to what the girls look like for you then I'll put them up on the next chapter, I always imagine the stars from the movies. **_

_**I made an account on twitter for my profile on here and for genial so follow me! RobynJessica97 **_

___**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Protection

My childhood was never spent as a child, I was never in fact a child, just a freak that was born. A freak that was told she didn't belong in the world, a freak that was rather labelled than named. I've spent my whole life in a mental home for people like me that are called 'freaks'. My parents abandoned me when I was born, they never loved me or wanted me, I couldn't even remember they faces. We was on the run, running from the men that treated us as their slaves, beat us and threatened us like we wasn't human. By 'we' I mean myself, Sarah and my two daughters Morgan and Lillian. Two girls I was given and told to take care of, two girls that showed me love, two girls that I am starting a life with. They are only four and two, they were both sobbing Lillian in my arms then Morgan on my back. The men were running after us with guns ready to make us sleep, they would take my children away and then make me create my own child since I was now sixteen. Morgan was concentrating on they minds while running she was able to hear the mind of whoever she wants. Myself was able to control earth and nature while Lillian was able to dream the future. Together, we could survive ourselves. The thought of being able to escape kept going through my head making me see red and green, if we were caught we were most likely killed but if we got away we were free. A connection with the trees was leading me showing me what direction to go, leading me and my daughters to safety. I trusted nature and the trees around me since they were apart of me and they would help me.

"If we cross the sea they would give up for tonight" Morgan whispered into my ear. I hated the fact that they were involved, they were just children they shouldn't be running for they life's they should be at a real home, tucked up in bed safe in their parents home. I hopped one day I would be able to buy them a home where they can play, live they childhoods then I can tuck them into bed.

"Then let's head to the sea where keep going for a while before I create shelter" I said at least with my powers I was able to create food that grew from the ground, that would full them up even more than one bowl a porridge a day did.

"Mommy I'm scared" Lillian whimpered into my chest, she's always been scared but now she was beyond scared.

"I know let's just get to the sea" I whispered kissing her hair. I could see the sea through the trees I was concentrating hard making sure our pathway was blocked with trees, vines and anything I could get hold of. It took a lot of energy but it trapped them, sending them further behind allowing us to get away quicker. The thought of never going back to that mental home made me feel better, we didn't belong they even though we were freaks but we was still human, just different.

"Were swim across then carry on running" I told my children, I put Lillian on my back with Morgan as they held me tight as I ran into the sea beginning to swim at my speed. I didn't know where we were, what country we were in or where about we were going. I was following the trees they were leading me somewhere like a connection. That connection could change our lives we might find a place to call home, people who could care for us and make us feel wanted. The water was freezing cold, the sea didn't seem to stop it just kept going. I was slowed down with the girls on my back but that didn't stop me, nothing was going to stop me now. I wasn't sure what was going to happen once we got away, we wasn't educated about the world since we was brought up in the mental home. I couldn't get a job since I didn't know how to read, write, spell, count or anything, I only knew certain words. When we settle down in a home I will make sure the girls will go to school allowing them to have an education, then a future.

We had swum for a while now I wasn't sure how long but I was becoming tired, they seemed no land around anywhere but I could feel the trees making me follow them. The sun had began to rise again after time, I had been swimming for a long time now following the connection. The girls fell asleep on my back, I held them up with vines but they were too young to be able to go with no sleep. I would keep going though until we found land, where we can rest and eat before beginning to find a place called home. The sun was higher in the sky by the time we found land in the distance, I kept going heading in the direction of the land as the water got shallower.

"Were on land" Lillian murmured waking up from her sleep followed by Morgan. I slowly put them on the ground as they started to wake up cheering and screaming.

"Yes where go eat and rest now before continuing" I told the girls as they held my hands skipping into the forest. Even though it was still day outside we needed to catch up on our sleep to be able to be strong for our long journey. I found a cave that was empty so decided we will stay here, I made a rock block our entrance then I created a fire by rubbing two sticks together. The elder girls at the mental home told me how for when I ever got the chance to escape, it's a shame I never got to thank them. I created fruit to grow out of the ground then a different variety of colours and tastes.

"Food!" The girls cheered as we began to eat, tasting something new for the first time in our lives. We always survived on porridge, one bowl a day it wasn't enough for us to survive but we managed, I only had half a bowl allowing the girls to have extra.

"How about some new clothes?" I asked the girls since we were still wearing the rags we were given as clothes. They needed a good clean but that was essential in life at the moment until we found a proper house. Leaves and vines would be fine for clothes at the moment, it will keep them warm even though our body temperature is always hot.

"Yeah with pretty flowers" Lillian cheered as she and Morgan giggled. The only thing we brought with us was the girls teddy bears that I created myself from vines then flowers. Once a month I was given a tree to practice my powers on and I used that tree to make them a teddy bear or fruit to feed my daughters, I always got hit for doing it though but I didn't care they were being fed. I didn't see the point in practising my powers if I didn't get the chance to use them, I would rather see the girls happy anyway.

"Take your clothes of then" I told the girls as they burst out laughing, they did as I said but giggled when they looked at each other. I created a top and trousers out of vines for the girls, with little flowers on to give it that girl touch. Then I created shoes out of vines for them stopping them from hurting they feet any more. I created four headbands then out of vines giving the girls pink-tails. After the girls were done I dressed myself allowing me to wear the same as the girls just I tied my hair up into a pony tail. Being in a mental home with girls in our room allowed us to learn ways of hairstyles from they experiences and then we picked up a few things from the women guards.

"Were rest then in the morning we shall keep moving" I told my children as I pulled them closer to me to snuggle. They settled down as I sang a lullaby that the girl who raised me sang me, her name was Morgan. She disappeared and I never saw her again but I sang her lullaby to my daughters. When they were asleep I created a blanket of vines to wrap around us then I fell asleep myself. For the first time in my life I went to sleep with no fear of what tomorrow would bring.

"Wake up mommy! It's morning!" Lillian cheered at the top of her voice waking me up, she was a lot happier and herself now we left that awful place. It made me happy seeing her like this she could finally be herself with out getting scared of the guards hearing her.

"Did someone have a good dream?" I asked smiling as Morgan began to stir also waking up smiling for the first time in her life.

"Yeah were going to meet some wolf's today!" She cheered I smiled not wanting her to get her dreams mixed up with her future dreams. If it was the future though why was she happy? I heard wolf's are supposed to be dangerous animals and they could kill you.

"Really! That's cool!" Morgan cheered waking up completely now of course she would she loves anything to do with danger.

"Well where go find out after breakfast" I told them as another fruit tree appeared where they cheered and dug in, they first breakfast with a full tummy.

"Now Morgan if we come across any humans today you mustn't say what they are thinking or answer they thoughts" I said we didn't want to end up at the mental home again but she was smart Morgan.

"I won't I promise mommy" She said giving me a hug this was really a new start for us and I will protect them no matter what.

"Go for the toilet before we go, dig a little hole" I told them as they giggled I didn't want them wetting themselves along the way.

"Let's go!" Lillian cheered pulling me by the hand followed by Morgan. I moved the rock from the cave exposing us to the light. The forest was amazing with the dark brown of the wood and then the green of the leaves. Animals and birds where everywhere enjoying they breakfast and then the smell of the damp word. I've never been able to go into the forest before but the forest is an amazing place to be. It was like I was home all these years I was kept away from the forest but now I was standing in the middle of one. This was so much better than one tree, I loved it.

"Can I run?" Morgan asked she's never been given the chance to run before, I wasn't going to stop her.

"Sure but if you get tired tell me" I told her as I picked up Lillian and we took off following the direction the trees were leading me. The sun raised in the sky as we continued to run, both Morgan and Lillian in my arms. She lasted a while running but her little legs couldn't run too much. I wasn't sure where we were heading but I hopped it was somewhere safe. I felt the connection with the trees get stronger and stronger until it stopped. The trees had stopped showing me where to go I didn't understand I thought they were showing me the way? I looked around trying to find what the connection led to but they was nothing, it was late afternoon we had been running since dusk, I guess we would rest here.

"Here go play with the ball" I told my children creating a ball made of vines for them to play with. They cheered and happily started to play between the two of them while I began to create a shelter. Just down the hill to the left was a lake, I decided to quickly go collect some water creating a bucket of my own. Then I made a little shelter made of wood for us to sleep in, covering it vines to keep the heat in. After I created a little bonfire area then created a log next to it, it looked like a nice little shelter to stay in.

"How about fish for dinner?" I asked the girls it gave them the opportunity to try something new.

"Yeah with vegetables and fruit!" They cheered I smiled then disappeared to the lake where I began to catch the fish. It was hard at first since they swam away but in the end I was too fast for them to swim away. After I caught three medium-sized fish I started the fire where I began to cook the fish and vegetables on a stick, for the first hot meal we have ever had. I noticed Lillian had stopped playing now and was watching the forest like her dream was about to come true. The noise of twigs snapping caught my attention, I pulled Morgan and Lillian towards me protecting them from what was behind the bushes.

"Who's there" I called but before I could run two wolf's stepped out one was a reddish-brown then the other was a sandy colour. My eyes gazed into the wolf's eyes I watched them glass over, I felt different but in a good way. I felt like I could trust it and it would protect me. They eyes were a dark brown but they were full with love and concern. I looked away then looked down to my daughters I noticed the Sandy wolf was looking at Lillian the same way. The wolf's didn't seem to want to harm us they stood there, but then they laid down showing us no harm. Lillian cheered running over to the sandy wolf before I could stop her. She jumped on his back laughing and giggling, the wolf seemed confused but made a noise which sounded like it was laughing. I stood confused how were these wolf's not dangerous or attacking us? They didn't seem to act like animals they acted with emotions of a human.

"Hi! I'm Lillian!" Lillian cheered leaning over his head if the wolf was a person she wouldn't have said a word. The wolf barked at her and she giggled stroking his head, Morgan saw he wasn't a threat so joined in giggling alone the way. Watching the two of them play with the wolf made me happy, they didn't seem to be a threat they seemed to want to help us.

"Mommy! The wolf's are friendly!" Lillian shouted then the wolf licked her causing her to laugh even more, I felt the tears in my eyes hearing them laugh. The reddish-brown one came over to me licking my arm as I laughed, the wolf seemed concerned that I was crying.

"I'm fine I'm just happy they laughing" I told him I watched the wolf give me a smile causing me to laugh even more.

"Mommy can we keep them!" Morgan cheered, if the wolf's were here we would be more protected, they would be safer. I didn't want to say no either since they were enjoying themselves.

"For now, come get some dinner you two" I told the girls they cheered again jumping of the sandy wolf's back running over to the bonfire. The wolf's seemed startled by they speed but I just thought it was normal, it was how humans run right? I created plates and cups made from stone in my hands putting the fish and vegetables on then giving a plate to the girls were they began to eat. Then I filled the cups with the water I collected since they haven't had a proper drink in a while. The wolf's were staring at me in shock like they understood what I just did but they were animals.

"Fish! Fruit! Vegetables!" Lillian cheered as she dug in smiling alone the way. Morgan had practically finished her plate before we even started, she wanted more fruit so I made her some. I didn't bother looking at the wolf's this time as I already knew what they facial expressions would be.

"Did you have any more dreams today?" I asked Lillian since she had a nap on the way here.

"Yeah! I'm not going to say though! It's going to be a surprise!" She cheered before running back to the sandy wolf again, giggling and playing.

"Morgan?" I asked hopping they would tell me but she giggled before running off again to play with the wolf. I wasn't bothered since if it was danger or a threat coming then they would tell me. I sat down on the ground watching them play as I made a bag to put the fish in, then a flask to put the water in, vines really did come in handy as well as stone. The reddish-brown wolf had sat next to me watching me with fascination, I turned to the wolf stroking his head.

"Your not normal wolf's are you?" I asked the wolf as it shock its head for my answer.

"Well I'm going to seem crazy, nothing new they, but my name is Sarah" I said smiling to the wolf, the wolf gave me a massive grin seeming to like my name.

"Do you have a name?" I asked the wolf nodded its head but he couldn't speak.

"hmmm, Dino? Max? Bailey? Harry? Edward?" It pulled a face at the name Edward "Wait are you a boy or a girl?" I felt weird asking a wolf its gender.

"Paw up for boy, paw on ground for girl" I said as he raised his paw, he was a boy.

"Dave? Josh? Jack? Will? Buster? Anthony? Am I close?" I asked but he shook his head.

"I'll know soon" I smiled then looked to the sky it was getting dark "Will you be here in the morning?" I asked the wolf nodded his head, I felt protected when the wolf's were around.

"Girl's come on its time for bed" I called the wolf looked like it was having a fun time with the girls.

"I'm a wolf" Lillian made a funny noise then howled as we all laughed including the wolf's with they weird bark.

"That's nothing check out my howl" Morgan said howling with Lillian they were so much like themselves now they were free.

"Well come on you two wolf's it's time for bed" I giggled chasing them to the little shelter. We snuggled down together as I sang the lullaby while they fell to sleep, followed by me after I created a blanket from vines again then said goodnight to the wolf's.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you enjoyed the first chapter, I'm not sure how I came up with this story but you know it just came. If you haven't worked it out then the two wolf's are Jake and Seth and yes they did imprint on Sarah and Lillian. I love Lillian she reminded me of Agnes from despicable me, she's going to be fun! Please review the chapter!**_

_**Don't forgot to follow me on twitter- RobynJessica97 **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	2. Home

_**Hey I hopped you liked the first chapter it is such a cute story! I love this chapter as it shows how uneducated Sarah is but it's really cute! I hope you like it and please do review!**_

_**No one followed me on twitter, I feel lonely I can't tweet unless I have followers! Please do follow me, RobynJessica97**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Home

Waking up to strangers shouting then my daughters hiding behind me was not a nice way to start the day, but that was the everyday life I had in my past. I opened my eyes looking at my daughters first as they hid then looked for the wolf's who had disappeared. My attention focused on a boy who looked really tall with tanned skin, those brown eyes that reddish-brown wolf had and then his black hair that was short and sticking up. His facial expressions were angry as he shouted at a pale man with blonde hair and golden eyes. The girl he was with was smaller than him but she had long blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes, she was beautiful. A big man with lot's of muscle was next to her he reminded me of a teddy bear but he was pale, golden eyes and black curly hair. They reminded me of the men at the mental home but they had red eyes these have golden eyes could that mean they were good? Another boy was stood next to the tanned boy that my eyes kept landing on he was tall, tanned skin, short black hair sticking up and brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle" The blonde haired man said I was standing up now with both girls in my arms cradling them as they were scared again. I looked around for the wolf's but they were gone, he said he would be here in the morning.

"Where's the wolf's?" I asked then Morgan pointed to the two tanned boys burying her head into my chest.

"We were the wolf's we can change into a wolf, were shape shifters" The boy with the same eyes as the reddish-brown wolf said.

"Really? What's your name?" I asked I was always curious to what that wolf's name was.

"Jacob and this is Seth, are you not scared of us like your children?" He asked his eyebrows pulling together like he was thinking.

"No" I simply said facing Jacob, I liked that name. Seth was watching Lillian with pain in his eyes seeing her scared.

"You are Sarah? Then these are your two children Lillian and Morgan?" Carlisle asked I nodded my head answering his question.

"Why are the girls scared? They were fine yesterday?" Jacob asked confused. I noticed how they were stood far away from the three pale people, they didn't even turn to look at them it was like they hated each other.

"They won't talk to you unless they trust you" I said they nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to come home to ours, we can get you a decent meal, some proper clothes and then I can check you all to make sure you are healthy, I am a doctor" Carlisle said, they looked similar to the men at the mental home just with golden eyes.

"Are red eyes the bad people then gold eyes the good people?" I asked they all looked at me in shock then the two tanned people made a noise that didn't sound happy.

"They not going with you anyway" Jacob said ignoring my comment it was like he was pretending he never heard it.

"Think about it dogs, they will be safer with a doctor that can check them over! You won't even go to Fork's hospital how will you get them checked out?" The blonde one spat.

"Rose, please we don't want to scare the two young ones even more but Jacob, Seth this is the better solution" Carlisle said.

"If we allow them to go with you can they come to La Push tomorrow?" Seth asked. I was confused I didn't know what was going on or what 'La Push' was.

"Let them get settled down tomorrow then they can come to La Push the following day, you don't want them getting to worked up we don't know what has happened to them" Carlisle said when I tell them what happened they wouldn't like it but I felt like I could trust them all.

"Fine, were only allowing this because you're a doctor! Get Bella to call me later to know what's happening. If you bloodsuckers don't treat them well I'll hunt you down" Jacob said. What did he mean 'bloodsuckers?' I didn't understand anything.

"We will take good care of them, dog" The one that looked like a teddy bear said.

"Is this what you saw happening?" I whispered to Lillian as she nodded her head not talking. They must be trying to help us then if they wasn't she would have told me we needed to leave.

"How did she see this happening?" Seth asked confused.

"She can dream about the future" I said how did they hear us I whispered to Lillian?

"How fascinating, may we offer you a place to stay?" Carlisle asked I trusted my daughters dreams.

"Yes, how about were go with you now then I will do this ring with whoever or whatever a Bella is later to talk to you Jacob" I said not sure what a ring was.

"Are you being serious?" The one that looked like a teddy bear asked then the girl Rose put her hand over his mouth.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what a phone is?" Carlisle asked my mind went blank.

"Ummm a food?" I guessed as everyone looked at me in shock causing me to blush.

"Can you tell me what comes after 'a' in the alphabet?" Carlisle asked.

"What's the alphabet?" I asked confused with what they were asking me but they all stood in shock again the three of them stood still as statues then Jacob and Seth looked at me confused.

"Well it looks like we won't just take you in but where get you educated as well" Carlisle said this made me smile.

"Wait before we go please tell me what comes after sixteen!" I asked excited to what my new age would be called. I could count up to sixteen since I was told the next number every year on my birthday.

"Seventeen" Rose said smiling as did I.

"Shall we get going now? Were show Sarah how to work the phone later with Bella to ring you boys" Carlisle said smiling at Jacob and Seth.

"Wait!" I said putting Morgan on my back then running back to shelter where I picked up the girls teddy bears handing them to my daughters.

"Ready, goodbye Jacob and Seth I shall do what Carlisle said later" I said smiling as they did the same. Lillian gave a small wave to Seth causing him to smile, she just needed time.

"Would you allow me to carry the kids while you ride on Emmett's back?" Rose asked.

"It's fine we can run" I said they looked at me confused.

"Let's just run and where see how Sarah's running is" Carlisle said I quickly waved back to Jacob and Seth before running off. Rose, Emmett and Carlisle caught up quickly looking at us with shock and confusion. They led the way through the forest watching me as I slowly rocked my Lillian back and forth as she sobbed, Morgan had stopped crying now and was enjoying the run. After a short time of running we came across a house it was large, with white walls and it was covered in windows it was nothing like the mental home. It was a home a home where normal humans lived with they parents who love them. Carlisle opened the door for us as we walked through, then Rose led us to a room that had natural colours, it looked amazing. The girls raised their heads to have a peep at the room with the warm brown and pale colours. In the living room was where more of their family sat. They was a pale women with brown hair and those honey golden eyes, she was small but beautiful she reminded me of a mother, how a mother should be. Next to her was another girl who was also small she looked like a fairy with her short, black, spiky hair, pale skin and those golden eyes. A man with honey coloured hair that came to his neck was next to her with matching honey golden eyes and the pale skin. On the other sofa was a man with brownish, reddish hair then he too had pale skin with those same golden eyes. Next to him was a girl she did have pale skin, long brown hair but her eyes were brown. She wasn't as beautiful as the rest of her family but she was still pretty.

"Everyone this is Sarah, then these are her daughters Morgan and Lillian" Carlisle said offering me a seat in a chair in front of everyone. They all looked at me curiously but I could see the worry in they eyes.

"Hi, you have a lovely home" I said looking at all the faces in the rooms not sure whose home it belonged to.

"Thank you, I am Esmé, you've already met Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. This is Alice then Jasper, Edward and his girlfriend Bella" Esmé smiled as I smiled at everyone "May I ask what your home looked like?"

"Well it wasn't like this at all it was rows of beds then everything was dark, dull and dirty" I said as everyone looked confused.

"If you don't mind, would you tell us your story?" Carlisle asked I nodded my head I knew I would have too.

"From the beginning?" They nodded "Well I don't remember where I was born or who my parents are but I remember being brought up in a mental home" They all looked shocked "A girl named Morgan brought me up until she disappeared on my twelfth birthday then my daughter Morgan was handed to me the following day, we share the same birthday on the twenty-fifth of September but I don't know when that is. I was told to care for her but she was only allowed one bottle a day, from my porridge I tried to separate the milk from the lumps of porridge so she was able to have more. We spent our days being slaves, being beaten but I never let them touch Morgan. Just before our birthday, Morgan's second birthday Lillian was given to me to care for, her birthday was twenty-fourth of July, again I don't know when that is. We spent our nights cuddled together crying as we heard the screams of children. A few weeks a go though Morgan and Lillian was hit as I wasn't there to protect them so I decided to escape. It was the perfect time since most of the men were gone so I picked them up and ran, escaping the fence and guards. If I stayed any longer they would have been taken away from me since I had become the age to create children. I did kill a few guards but I didn't mean too it was the only way to get the girls to safety. I kept running until I had to swim in the ocean, I swam the whole night as the girls slept on my back. Then we came here to where ever we are" I said holding the girls close to me.

"I'm so sorry you didn't belong there!" Esmé said kneeling down in front of me and the girls. The girls turned away from my chest giving Esme a small smile, they were slowly trusting them.

"But we did we are freaks" I said causing her to look at me in shock.

"I don't believe it" She whispered causing me to smile.

"Humans don't have special abilities"I whispered as I noticed all eyes were on me.

"We might have some things in common" Esme said smiling.

"I can control earth and nature, Lillian can dream of the future then Morgan can read someone's mind when she wants too" I said as everyone gasped in shock.

"I can see the future as well" Alice said Lillian turned to look at her with a small smile.

"I can read people's minds as well, how cool would it be having a silent conversation" Edward said to Morgan trying to make her feel comfortable it did as she smiled, I had a feeling they were having a silent conversation now by Morgan's face.

"I can feel your emotions then change them, I bet I can make you feel like you need to laugh" Morgan sat up taking that as a challenge then the two girls were laughing in seconds.

"I was right I knew they would love us" Lillian said she was starting to trust them now.

"Would you girls like something to eat? Maybe I can make some chocolate brownies for after your breakfast" Esme said smiling I held my ears getting ready as everyone looked at me confused.

"Chocolate! Yes please!" The girls started cheering as loud as they could as everyone laughed they defiantly trusted them now.

"Rose do you want to come shopping with me to get the girls some clothes" Alice asked Rose nodded then the two of them left smiling at me.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Morgan asked Bella who looked at her smiling then turned to Edward.

"Don't worry Morgan I can't either would you girls like to see something amazing?" Edward asked.

"Yeah!" They cheered again bouncing in my lap. Edward got up turning on a black box on the wall then pictures appeared moving in the black box. The girls jumped up looking at the box with wonder in their eyes.

"Hello!" They called at the black box I noticed everyone looking at the girls confused.

"They have never seen a TV before?" Emmett asked in shock like it was the worst thing in the world.

"They have never seen a black box with moving pictures before, we have never left the mental home" I said with my eyes on the screen, the pictures changed to cartoon like people. The girls sat on the floor in amazement as they watched the black box.

"Can you read or write?" Jasper asked, I shook my head.

"How do you spell my name?" I asked curious as I have never known how.

"S-a-r-a-h" Edward spelled out then I repeated it happy that I learnt how to spell my name.

"You girls are so fascinating but it's strange your scent is not like a human scent, neither a vampire scent" Carlisle said I looked at him what was a vampire?

"A vampire is someone like us who drinks blood, we drink animal's blood instead of human" Edward said.

"Your all vampires?" I asked.

"Apart from Bella" Emmett said giving her a wink as Edward sighed.

"Girls come get some breakfast" Esmé called I picked up the girls running to Esmé by following her scent. She had made us pasta, we have never had pasta before then she had chocolate brownies for after. We sat down beginning to eat as we thanked Esme. After we finished our pasta we had a brownie, the girls got a little to excited but I'm sure Jasper calmed them down.

"Let's go! I want to play with the big teddy bear!" Lillian shouted with excitement pulling at my arm as well as Morgan. I followed them to the living room as they ran at Emmett hugging his legs.

"Play with us teddy bear!" Morgan asked as everyone laughed.

"Of course what shall we play? Have you girls ever played..." Emmett began.

"Wait Emmett, I need to check them over before they play to make sure they are healthy" Carlisle said smiling at me he was a doctor and doctor treated people who were sick.

"Sure thing I shall take them to your study" Emmett said picking them up under his arms then running off to the study as they giggled. Me and Carlisle followed behind laughing at the three of them. Carlisle checked us over to make sure we were healthy and we were in fact better than healthy. The girls went off to play with Emmett and Jasper as me and Carlisle stayed behind.

"Sarah would you mind if I take a blood test, It's just I want to understand you and your daughters" Carlisle asked.

"Sure" I said then Carlisle took some of my blood, it only hurt a tiny bit but I have had much worse.

"Bella will show you how to use the phone so you can call Jacob, tell them you are perfectly fine" Carlisle said smiling as I left his study. I followed Bella's scent downstairs to where she was sitting with Esmé laughing at the boys as they taught my daughters to dance.

"Bella, Carlisle asked if you could show me how to use a phone so we can talk to Jacob" I said smiling.

"Sure watch carefully though, this is my first time teaching someone how to use a phone so be nice" She said as we laughed. I watched as she pressed numbers into a phone then it started making funny noises.

"Jacob will also have a phone at his house, allowing the phone to connect to his. You can talk then without having to see each other face to face, it's quite clever" She smiled "Hello Billy, It's Bella on the Cullen's phone I have Sarah here who needs to talk to Jacob" Bella said.

"The Sarah he imprinted on?" Billy asked down the phone I had no idea what imprinting was.

"Yes, she's learnt how to use a phone, is he home?" Bella asked.

"How wonderful Jake told me she wasn't educated and yes he is" They was a loud rumble sound as Bella passed me the phone I could hear Jacob talking.

"What do I do?" I asked Bella she held the phone to my ear as I heard Jacob.

"How do I speak to him?" I asked Bella as she laughed as well as Jacob.

"I can hear you Sarah you just have to talk" Jacob said laughing then I could hear the laughter of two other people in the room.

"Oh Hi Jacob" I said smiling, I had much to learn.

"Hello Sarah, how is life with the Cullen's?" Jacob asked I could hear the hatred when he said 'Cullen'.

"It's good they showed us a black box with moving pictures, I met all their family. They are all lovely, Esme made us pasta. We had chocolate! The girls went crazy about it!" I said giggling.

"I think you mean TV but I'm glad the girls are settled down, has Carlisle checked you over?" Jacob asked getting serious.

"Yes he took my blood as well with a needle to test to understand us better" I said.

"That's good to hear, I can hear a lot of giggling and screaming going on is that Lillian and Morgan?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah they are playing with Emmett, Jasper and Edward" I said smiling as I watched them.

"Glad they themselves again, have you learnt anything new?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I learnt how to spell my name!" I said excitedly as he laughed.

"Go on then tell me how do you spell Sarah?" He asked.

"S-a-r-a-h" I said feeling proud that I learnt how to spell my name.

"Well done, do you want to know what comes after seventeen?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah! I've always been told a number every year on my birthday" I said.

"Eighteen comes after seventeen but how old are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sixteen, Morgan is four and then Lillian is two"

"You was twelve when you had Morgan?" Jacob asked in shock then anger.

"No she was giving to me to look after when she was born the same with Lillian they are still my daughters though" I said I was confused with what he meant.

"Oh you have to explain your past when you visit on Monday" Jake said.

"What's Monday?" I asked causing him to laugh again.

"It's a day of a week today is Saturday, tomorrow is Sunday then the next day is Monday" Jake said.

"Oh what was yesterday?" I asked curious now.

"Friday"

"The day before that?"

"It goes Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and then Saturday" He said laughing.

"What happens after Saturday?" I asked.

"It starts again, didn't they bother teaching you anything?" Jacob asked.

"No we were told Freaks shouldn't go to school we only learnt about things from the new people who came into our ward" I said.

"What do you mean ward?" Jacob asked with concern.

"In the mental home, are parents didn't want us since we had special abilities so we were sent there" I said.

"I have to go Sarah I'll see you Monday, remember when that is" Jacob said then he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" I asked Bella.

"He hung up when your finished talking you end the call, now how about we get you started I'm thinking we should start with counting to a hundred" Bella said taking my hand then she helped me learn how to count to a hundred.

* * *

**_Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! I think it was really cute how Sarah began to learn new things. I almost uploaded the chapter spelling Sarah's name wrong, that would have been embarrassing! Please do review the chapter though!_**

**_Please follow me on twitter as well, I really need some followers, I'm lonely! FOLLOW ME AND I'LL FOLLOW BACK! RobynJessica97 _**

**_Robyn xx_**


	3. Family

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter, I had a review with questions in so I will answer them for you the story at the moment is set just after New Moon so it will be going on to Eclipse soon. The girls are a mystery to you viewers at the moment but to me they are what you will find out later. Breaking Dawn and Eclipse will be happening just things will be changing since Jacob doesn't have feelings for Bella any more, but you will see. Renesmee will be born, she's a key point to the story and Bella will become a vampire. Your have to wait to find out answers though so be patient and enjoy it till then. Please do review.**_

_**Here are what the three girls would look like but Sarah would have green eyes. They are not exactly what I imagined but close enough, they are supposed to look similar the three girls for reasons. **_

_**Sarah Cullen . **_

_**Morgan Cullen . **_

_**Lillian Cullen . **_

_**Robyn xx **_

* * *

Chapter 3- Family

The thought of having a home, a family made me feel warm inside but it wasn't just them. Ever since I have met Jacob I feel like I've known him my whole life it's like they is a connection to him but this time it's stronger than the one with the trees. Everyone was so lovely to us treated us like we have always been apart of the family for ages. I loved it here and so did the girls I just wanted to know why Jacob hated the Cullen's, they were lovely.

"Would you girls like to share a room tonight while I sort your rooms out?" Esmé asked once we finished our dinner. We have spent the day being shown different kinds of things from a phone to a shower. Alice and Rose had just arrived and wanted to help us get ready for bed.

"Yeah we won't mind sharing a room, we don't want to cause too much trouble" I said the girls had run off searching for Emmett and Jasper to play. Edward had taken Bella home and was staying they with her then Carlisle was at the hospital.

"Nonsense you're a Cullen now" Esmé said the fact that she said we were Cullen's made me smile, we was apart of a family.

"If it makes you happy but is my name Sarah Cullen now, then my daughters Morgan Cullen and Lillian Cullen?" I asked I repeated the names over and over in my head I liked the sound of them.

"Yes welcome to the family" Esme said hugging me as I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"Thank you, this means a lot" I whispered as she wiped the tears away then kissed my forehead. Jacob and Seth wanted us in they life as well for some reason I wanted Jacob to be a part of mine, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Esme, why don't Jacob and Seth like the Cullen's?" I asked, if we were now Cullen's would they still like us?

"It's a long story, but vampires and shape shifters have been known to mortal enemy's. We created a treaty with them years ago that we wouldn't go on they land if they didn't come on ours without permission. If we ever bit a human then the treaty would be over not that we would ever break the treaty. A treaty allows us to live in peace without fighting" Esme said then she tucked a fallen piece of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, does that mean me and my daughters won't be able to see them again?" I asked hopping we could.

"Yes you can if you want to, you may be a Cullen but you are not a vampire you're not involved" Esme said giving me a smile then Alice entered the room.

"Would you like to bathe Lillian and Morgan with me?" She asked I couldn't help but smile my daughters were going to be cleaned.

"I would love to" I said jumping up and taking Alice's hand as we went upstairs to a bedroom that had pale walls and floors. A wooden bed in the middle of the room then wooden furniture around the room with two doors leading to other rooms. Lillian and Morgan was being tickled by Rose on the bed making me laugh, Rose seemed to be enjoying herself as well.

"Mommy" They cheered when Rose stopped tickling them then jumped into my arms giggling.

"Were bathe them, get them ready for bed then Rose can entertain them while we get you ready for bed" Alice told me then she dragged me and my daughters too one of the rooms that was a bathroom. She started filling up the bath tub with water and then I took the vines, leaves and flowers away from the girls leaving them naked as they giggled.

"We brought some toys for them to play with in the bath" Rose said placing two rubber ducks in the bath as the girls began to splash and play.

"Now this is called shampoo you use it to clean your hair, you have to rub it in then use the water to wash it out" Alice said while demonstrating on the girls. I sat watching making notes of what to do for the future as Alice and Rose washed my daughters.

"Now this is a towel you can use to dry them" Alice said then she and Rose picked the girls out of the water, wrapping the towels around them. I helped dry them then they put matching pyjamas on that were pink with little bows on.

"This is called a hair-dryer to blow-dry your hair" Rose said then she and Alice began blow-drying the girl's hair while brushing it. They jumped when they turned it on then they started giggling try to make the same sound.

"Now you're ready for bed, I know where cookies are!" Rose cheered walking out of the room with the girls cheering behind her.

"Now it's your go, Esme showed you how to work a shower and I showed you how to use shampoo so off you go" Alice said handing me another towel and I disappeared to have a shower. I followed her instructions carefully not wanting to mess up but in the end I done it. I found it hard not knowing whether I got the shampoo out or not but I think I did. I wrapped myself in the towel once I was dried then walked back into the bedroom.

"No back in I need to show you how to shave your legs and armpits" Alice said pushing me back into the bathroom then she began to shave my legs and armpits while teaching me. In the end though my armpits and legs had no hair making it look more attracting.

"Put these on then come into the bedroom and I'll blow-dry your hair" Alice told me then she handed me some pyjamas that were shorts then a top with short sleeves. Once I was dressed I went back into the bedroom were Alice was waiting, as still as a statue for me with the hair-dryer and brush. She began brushing my hair while blow-drying it the feeling of having my hair brushed made me smile, it was calming and peaceful. Then she began working on my face pulling at my eyebrows it hurt a little a first but I got use to it, I wasn't sure what she was doing though.

"Now you're are ready! Make sure you and the girls brush your teeth before you go to bed" Alice told then she taught me the whole process of brushing your teeth, she seemed shocked that my teeth and the girls were pearly white for someone who has never brushed they teeth. We walked downstairs after that to find the girls on the sofa fighting to go to sleep while watching the magic box.

"Mommy look, Rose brought a princess DVD for us it's called Snow white and the seven dwarfs" Lillian said sleepily pointing to the black box I didn't know what she said but I think it had something to do with the black box.

"Shall we go to bed you're getting tired they still be here in the morning" I told the girls as they reached out to me. I picked them both up with one each arm as they snuggled into my chest.

"I know" They both said we wished our new family a good night then went up to our room. We brushed our teeth altogether like Alice told us and then I gave the girls a quick kiss on the cheek before we all snuggled up together and I began singing the lullaby as we fell to sleep.

"Mommy wake up!" The girls shouted shaking me, I opened my eyes and they were sitting on my tummy giggling.

"Morning" I said as they hugged me then they was a knock on the door. The door opened then Alice and Rose came in sitting on the edge of the bed smiling.

"Time to get dressed, breakfast then we have a surprise" Alice cheered smiling with Rose. I remembered the days of the week and remembered today was Sunday then tomorrow is Monday when we would go see Jacob and Seth.

"I take it you want to dress us again?" I asked Alice she seemed to love clothes and dressing us up. Rose did as well but she seemed to like playing with the girls more like Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"Yes! Now come on I want to see you in clothes and make up!" Alice cheered pulling me out of the bed as the girls jumped onto my back laughing.

"I want to wear a dress" Lillian told Alice as she smile, Alice wasn't going to have any luck with Morgan though.

"I don't" Morgan said as I smiled at my daughter she wasn't into all the girls things only a few.

"You don't have to sweetie" Rose said then Alice handed me a pile of clothes and sent me to the bathroom while they helped my daughters. It was a pair of skinny jeans with a white and blue stripy top.

"Perfect now sit down I'll do your hair and make up" Alice told me I looked at my daughters who were having their hair half put up leaving the rest to go down they back. Lillian was wearing a pink dress with two white pockets on either side then Morgan was weaning a pair of jeans with a pink top on.

"You look beautiful!" Alice cheered then she pulled me in front of the mirror as I stood in shock. I did look beautiful, Alice had done natural make up then my hair was left down my back and was wavy.

"Mommy looks beautiful" Lillian cheered hugging me as we laughed.

"She's always looked beautiful" Morgan said hugging me as well they were too adorable.

"Thank you sweeties but look at yourself, you both look too cute" I said as they looked into the mirror then giggled.

"Come on Esme's done with your breakfast" Rose said then we left the room. Lillian and Morgan were walking while holding my hands and then Alice's and Rose.

"About time your up I've been waiting to play with you two" Emmett said when we came down the stairs. The girls cheered but Rose stopped them before they could go play with Emmett.

"Eat first then you can play" I told my daughters they nodded then we walked to the dinning room were Esmé, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Bella was.

"Morning" They all greeted us as we sat down and began to eat what was in front of us.

"Morning, what is this it tastes really good" I said looking at everyone's faces they seemed to be waiting for us.

"It's pancakes" Esme said the girls were eating there's while giggling they were always giggling, I sometimes think Lillian thinks of something setting the two of them off.

"You know your right, Lillian was just thinking of Emmett pretending to be a monkey" Edward said then Emmett done what Lillian was thinking making them laugh even harder.

"Are you girls done?" Carlisle asked after a moment we nodded our heads then the plate disappeared along with Carlisle then he was back again smiling.

"Would you girls like to follow us?" Esme asked getting up along with everyone else, they was waiting for us. Lillian and Morgan were bouncing along the way, they probably already knew what it was.

"We thought you two would like to share a room so here is your room" Esme said opening the door then the girls screamed running around the room as we stood by the door watching and smiling. Everything in they room was white and pink, they had two single beds that were white with pink covers and pillows. Then they had an area with a white shelf full with toys, a little white table at they height with white chairs then a pink china set and then two doors leading into the other rooms, I think a bath room and closet.

"Do you girls like it?" Alice asked smiling, they were all smiling as they watched the girls run around screaming. Watching them made me smile they were so much happier now then they were a week ago.

"I love it!" Lillian cheered then she went over to the toys picking out a white bunny and hugging it.

"It's amazing! But where is mommy going?" Morgan asked looking at everyone but she was still smiling.

"She is going to the room next door" Carlisle said gesturing for us to follow. We followed with the girls still bouncing along the way in excitement then Carlisle opened the door. My bedroom was the same green that matched my eyes then white, I had a white bed with green covers and pillows. Then a desk, a bookshelf even though I couldn't read and then those two doors leading to other rooms.

"Thank you" I said hugging them all as they hugged me smiling. The room was amazing more than I could have ever asked for but I felt bad since I couldn't read the books.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" Jasper asked me I forgot he could tell what someone is feeling.

"You got me a bookshelf with books but I can't read" I said Lillian and Morgan hugged my legs trying to cheer me up.

"You might not be able to read at the moment but we will help you, where get you educated then in September you can go to school" Carlisle said smiling.

"Really? I'm going to school? When is September?" I asked in shock I never thought I would get the chance to go to school let alone was my birthday but I didn't know when that was.

"Yes and your find out later you're going to spend an hour a day with someone learning new things" Esme said smiling I could feel the tears in my eyes again but Jasper stopped me from getting overwhelmed.

"Let's play Emmett!" Lillian cheered pulling him by the hand as Morgan pulled Jasper.

"Were going hunting now but where be back by morning, Edward and Bella can keep you company" Esme said as she kissed my forehead, Carlisle kissed my cheek then Rose and Alice gave me a hug.

"How about you phone Jacob to tell him your fine then we can learn how to read, I went to the library to get some children's books" Bella said as we walked downstairs.

"I would like that Bella" I said as she picked up the phone pressing the same numbers again that I think was Jacob's number. She handed me the phone smiling as it began to ring, I remembered what to do this time.

"Hello?" A voice I recognised I think it was Billy.

"Hello it's Sarah" I said not wanting to use the name 'Cullen' since Jacob didn't like it.

"Really? It's lovely to finally speak to you, I've heard a lot about you, how are you?" He asked as I smiled.

"Everything's good how are you?" I asked trying to be polite it might be Jacob's father, brother or anyone of his family.

"I'm good did you want to speak to Jake?" He asked a few people called Jacob, Jake.

"Yes please" I said then I heard noises like the phone was being passed around then that familiar voice popped up.

"Hey Sarah, how are you?" Jacob asked causing me to smile even more hearing his voice.

"I'm fine and so are the girls, how are you and Seth?" I asked, Seth seemed to care about Lillian like Jacob seemed to care about me.

"Good and were good, Seth says hi. So tell me what have we learned today?" Jacob asked as I smiled.

"I learnt how to wash my hair, brush my teeth and I learnt how to count to a hundred" I said proud of myself.

"Wow you seemed too beautiful and perfect for someone who had no hygiene but well done, I look forward to seeing the difference tomorrow" Jacob said causing me to blush.

"Mommy what are you doing?" Lillian asked walking into the room I could hear Seth talking in the background.

"I'm talking to Jacob would you like to talk to Seth, the wolf?" I asked as she smiled.

"Yeah!" She cheered I could hear the laughter behind the phone causing me to smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jacob" I said putting the phone to Lillian's ear as Seth's voice appeared.

"Hello?" Seth asked causing Lillian to giggle and howl then he laughed with me, Edward and Bella.

"How comes you can talk? You couldn't talk the other night?" Lillian asked she didn't understand how he changed into a wolf.

"I'll tell you tomorrow but are you having fun?" Seth asked as me, Edward and Bella covered our ears knowing what was coming.

"Yeah! Emmett he's like a big bear and fun to play with but not as fun as you! I have my own room with Morgan! It's pink! I had chocolate as well! Seth I saw magic! A black box worked with moving pictures!" She shouted down the phone with excitement as Seth laughed I could hear Jacob and Billy laughing in the background they must have heard.

"Really? You're a lucky girl, wait till tomorrow we have a surprise for you" Seth said.

"Won't be a surprise when I sleep tonight, I'll be dreaming of it" Lillian giggled.

"You will still love it no matter what, Morgan and Sarah will as well. I have to go now Lillian I'll see you tomorrow" Seth said as Lillian frowned.

"Bye Seth!" She howled as he laughed then hung up as I wondered what the surprise was. Bella took the phone from Lillian's hands then placed it back on the table as Lillian giggled.

"I'm going to find Morgan" She said hugging me then skipped out of the room as we watched after her laughing.

"She's in her own world most of the time isn't she?" Edward asked smiling I would love to hear Lillian's mind.

"Yeah you wait till tomorrow though she will see Seth and freeze, she won't talk to him till she trusts him" I said.

"Why? She just spoke to him?" Bella asked seeming confused.

"Yeah she thought she was talking to the wolf instead of his human form, when the girls are around humans they don't know they go into they shell you saw them yesterday" I said I knew Lillian and Seth would get on well once she trusted him.

"I see, they will get on though I just know it" Bella said then Edward sighed as I stood they confused, they knew something.

"Shall we start teaching you how to read?" Edward asked sitting down on the sofa as me and Bella followed. I watched the two of them sit close together and Edward put his arm around her waist.

"Can I ask a question before we begin?" I asked I've never seen love before now it's all around me so I was curious.

"Yes?" They both asked but Edward smiled knowing already what I was going to ask.

"Well, how does it work? Falling in love?" I asked as they looked at each other smiling then looked at me.

"Well, I should best say it since I'm a girl. Some people fall in love at first sight some people find it over time with people. When a girl starts to like someone more than a friend they feel nervous around them, it's more of a crush. Then once you start dating, being together then those feelings can get stronger, you can fall in love" Bella said as I nodded my head in understanding.

"Shall we begin?" Edward asked pulling out a book that had a picture of a girl in a red hood then a wolf next to her which made me laugh thinking about Jacob.

"Remember this is not real like the wolf's here" Bella told me as I nodded my head then she sat next to me opening the book to the first page. I looked at the words confused I had no idea what they were saying, I was a little scared.

"Do you recognise any letters?" Bella asked me but I've never seen letters before how was I supposed to know what they look like?

"This is going to be harder than what I thought, maybe we should start with letters" Edward said disappearing then reappearing with a pen and paper.

"How do you write my name! I want to try" I said I could take it with me tomorrow and show Jake.

"Your name looks like this" Edward write out my name I recognised the letters from the book. He then handed me the pen showing me how to hold it and then helped me attempt to write my name in the end it looked like a bunch of scribbles but you could kind of see it spelt Sarah.

"That's good for a first attempt, Jacob would be very pleased" Edward said but I could hear the hatred in his name, they must really hate each other.

"You want to show Jacob?" Bella asked with a smile on her face as I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks but I wasn't sure why.

"Well he's always asking what I've learnt so I can show him that I learnt how to write my name, kind of" I said as she raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Let's start with the alphabet" Edward said writing letters out on a new piece of paper as I took the paper with the attempt of my name on. They went through all the letters with me then matching all the letters to a word in a book, that they spelt out then said the word. It was confusing in the end I managed to read the word 'a' 'me' and 'I' which was a start. I couldn't help but think what Jacob would think when I showed him my attempt of writing my name.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter it was a little interesting with a few clues of what's to come. Please do review the chapter! The next one is when they go to La Push it should be interesting with meeting the pack and everyone. **_

_**Follow me on twitter! **__**RobynJessica97**__** I need more followers!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	4. Beach

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! This one is cute when they meet the boys I have split it into 2 since it is quite long but enjoy! Sorry that the links didn't show up in the last chapter I'm not sure why but here they are again. Don't forgot to follow me on twitter, RobynJessica97 and review the chapter please!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

_**Sarah Cullen- **__** . **_

_**(Sarah would have green eyes)**_

_**Lillian Cullen-**__** imagenes_ **_

_**Morgan Cullen- **__** . **_

* * *

Chapter 4- Beach

I woke up the following morning to find my daughters in my bed snuggled up to me. Last night I tucked them into they own bed singing them the lullaby as they fell asleep but they must have come in during the night. Today was Monday, I remembered, where we will be spending the day with Jacob and Seth which should be interesting. The thought of seeing Jacob again brought butterfly's to my tummy it was a good feeling though. They was a knock at my door, I knew who it was and I was right when she walked through the door, Alice.

"Morning" She whispered as the girls began to stir opening their eyes with a smile on their faces.

"Mommy! Alice!" They cheered hugging me then jumping out of the bed to hug Alice as I smiled.

"You two were very sneaky last night sneaking in here we had no idea" Alice giggled then winking at me as I laughed.

"You know I can read your mind?" Morgan asked with smile across her face then Alice tickled her.

"Right, we have business to deal with, let's get you dressed for the boys" Alice said winking at me as I blushed Jacob was just a friend I had my daughters to concentrate on.

"Rose come make the girls look adorable while I work on Sarah" Alice said throwing me a towel and clothes then sending me to shower. I remembered what to do this time and even managed to shave by myself, it was getting easier. Once I was dried of I put on my underwear that was a green to match my eyes and it felt different from the underwear I had yesterday. I had a green dress on then over the top that matched my eyes, I have never worn a dress in my life.

"That looks beautiful, the underwear was a bikini by the way the girls swimming costumes are in your bag with towels that you have to help them change into. Now sit down I need to do your hair and make up" Alice said pulling me to the chair by the make up desk in my room. I was confused with what she said but I'm sure I would find out later.

"Finished! Now these are sandles and this is a belt" She said tying a black belt around my waist and helping strap on the sandles. Then she gave me a black cardigan that came up to my elbow. When she was done I looked in the mirror I looked amazing with my long hair falling down my back, natural make up then the dress looked amazing, I hopped Jacob would like it. I turned round to see my girls wearing pink and white stripy dresses with a white cardigan then white sandles. They hair was half tied back then the rest hung down their back, they did look adorable.

"Now breakfast, teeth then Edward will drop you of at the border" Alice said as we all held hands skipping down to breakfast.

"Morning" Emmett and Jasper greeted us as we skipped past the living room and into the dinning room, they followed shortly behind.

"Morning girls I made pancakes again" Esmé said as we thanked her then took our seats beginning to eat breakfast. I noticed everyone was home today, Carlisle usually went to work and I thought Edward and Alice had school.

"Why are you all home today?" I asked curiously once we finished breakfast, maybe it was just a vampire thing.

"We sparkle in the sunlight so can't go out in public" Jasper said the girls looked at each other then giggled, it was a vampire thing then.

"You sparkle!" Lillian shouted while giggling I had a feeling she was trying to picture them sparkling.

"Like fairy dust? Alice is that your power for being a fairy?" Morgan asked while giggling as we all laughed.

"Maybe" Alice said shrugging her shoulders as the girls looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"Go on and do your teeth you cuties" Rose said as the girls jumped into my arms. We disappeared upstairs were we brushed our teeth together the girls were laughing the whole time while I was being careful not to ruin my make up. Downstairs everyone was waiting for us by the front door, Alice had my green bag ready, which was massive for a bag and then everyone else was smiling.

"Sarah we want you to have this to get hold of us to get our number you have to go onto contacts" Carlisle said showing me what to do it seemed easy since I already knew how to work a phone.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said then I said goodbye to everyone as we followed Edward outside. The sun hit him and me and my daughters gasped then giggled at the sight of him.

"Edward your sparkling!" Lillian shouted while laughing it was a good job no one else was around.

"You look really funny" Morgan said as we all laughed then followed Edward over to another little house.

"What are we doing?" I asked I thought he was taking us to the border but he was taking us to a little house instead.

"Were going by car, a car is a machine that humans use to get around to get to places quicker then foot" Edward said as he opened a large door where the car was sat, they was loads of them all different colours and sizes they looked weird. Edward opened the door to the black one with black windows, putting two black boxes into the car.

"Lillian and Morgan will have to sit on car seats do you want to help strap them in?" Edward asked I nodded my head as I lifted the girls into the car and Edward showed me how to strap them in. They were bouncing in they seats excited to what was going to happen, so was I. Edward opened the door for me in front of the girls and I hopped in strapping myself in.

"You know you're the age to drive, but you need to be a bit more educated before you can drive" Edward told me as I nodded my head not sure what he was talking about, then the car began to move as the girls cheered. It was weird as I didn't know how it was moving but I looked at Edward he seemed to be controlling it.

"How about some music?" Edward asked then the girls cheered as the music came on and they began dancing in their seats the whole way. I saw Jacob and Seth sitting on the boot of another car, did everyone have them? Edward stopped the car far away from them I guess this is where the border was stopping him from crossing. I got the girls out as they went quiet hugging me tight, here we go again. I turned round giving Jacob a small smile but he was staring at me in shock while Edward made a funny noise.

"Couldn't keep his thoughts to himself could he" Edward murdered it looked like he wasn't even talking. I think he hopped I didn't hear but I did, he gave me a confused look like he was shocked I heard what he said then he turned back to Jacob and Seth.

"Jacob, Seth I need to give you the girls car seats and Sarah's bag she has her arms full can you come get them?" Edward asked I could hear the hatred in his voice but they did as he said the good thing was they was no sunlight around here. Jacob smiled at me then took the two car seats while Seth took the bag while watching Lillian with concern on his face.

"Goodbye girls, Lillian, Morgan it's fine I promise" Edward said then he got back into the car and went back the way we came from leaving us with Jacob and Seth.

"Give them time then they will be themselves around you again" I told Seth as he smiled, Lillian looked at him for a second smiling. I noticed Jacob was watching me and I hopped nothing was wrong with the way I looked.

"Shall we get going, were going to mine first then to the surprise" Jacob said jogging back to the car where he put the car seats into place.

"Mommy those are the wolf's?" Lillian whispered as I strapped her in, I was sat in the middle of them. I knew Jacob and Seth could hear but they kept quiet strapping themselves in.

"Yes they are, they can change into wolf's" I said then strapped in Morgan as her face lit up.

"Really?" She asked seeming interested now the boy's nodded at her and she began firing questions at them the whole way to Jake's house, she had come out of her shell now, Lillian was slowly getting there.

"Seth are you the wolf I played with?" Lillian asked looking up to Seth as he smiled at her.

"Yes you did a good wolf impression but it's more like this" Seth said then he howled setting of Lillian and Morgan as they laughed. They were coming out of they shell now which made me smile.

"Shall we go in then?" Jacob asked smiling at me I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah" I said then I unstrapped Lillian and Morgan then myself as Jacob and Seth opened the door for us.

"Thanks" I said once I got out, they was a little red house it was nothing like the Cullen's but it looked like a nice home.

"Any time, do you like my home?" Jacob asked with a massive grin the girls were chasing Seth again now howling at him as they all laughed.

"Yes it's very nice" I said as he opened the front door and gestured for me to go first. He followed behind me, along with Seth and the girls as they were still howling then they stopped when they saw a man in a chair with wheels on, he had long black hair tied back into a pony tail with a hat on, brown eyes then he wore a shirt. Next to him on the sofa was two women one had long black hair, brown eyes and was smiling. The over one had short brown hair with brown eyes and she was frowning, both girls were pretty though.

"Sarah this is my father Billy then Seth's mom Sue and his sister Leah" Jacob said the girls were hiding behind my legs now, afraid.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Sarah and these are my daughters Lillian and Morgan. They will talk to you when they can trust you" I said not wanting to seem rude that my children are not talking to them.

"Is she the dumb one?" Leah asked I felt the tears forming in my eyes I thought they understood why I wasn't educated.

"Leah that was not nice you know Sarah has never been to school or been taught, I'm sorry dear" Sue said I tried to fight the tears but Jacob looked at me in concern.

"Sarah please don't cry, Leah doesn't know what she's talking about you're still smart, if you wasn't smart you wouldn't have survived in the forest" He winced at his words "you kept your daughters alive because you are smart and every day you get smarter when you learn knew things. Tell me then what have you learnt today?" He asked as I started to laugh as he always asked me.

"After I spoke to you I learnt about letters I can read the words 'a', 'I' and 'me' then I attempted to write my name" I said pulling the piece of paper out as Jacob looked at it.

"I can see the name Sarah it's a good first attempt" Jacob said smiling causing me to smile again , he always knew how to cheer me up.

"Mommy they want to know our story" Morgan said in her shy voice while pulling on my top.

"I know sweetie, you can trust them they are fine they are Seth's and Jacob's family" I said they gave them a small smile.

"Sarah, have a seat" Billy said I sat on the sofa with the girls on my lap they wasn't snuggling into my chest which was a sign to show they were starting to trust them. Jacob and Seth sat opposite us next to Leah and Sue, then Billy was sat by the black box smiling.

"If I tell you, promise you won't hate me for what I did" I said fighting back the tears I knew the Cullen's were different so I wasn't that ashamed telling them.

"We won't, we promise" Jacob said but I could hear the concern in his voice I focused on his face as I told them.

"Well I don't remember who my parents were or anything but I was giving to a girl named Morgan, she was twelve when she started to look after me, I was only a day old. I was told my parents left me, handed me to the mental home because I made plants grow so I was raised in the mental home. Morgan cared for me singing me a lullaby every-night then on my twelfth birthday she disappeared, I never saw her again. The next day though Morgan was handed to me, we have the same birthday on the 25th of September, I don't know when that is. She was only given one bottle a day like I was given a bowl of porridge a day. Just before her second birthday, Lillian was handed to me to care for, her birthday is on the 24th July. I tried to separate the milk from the porridge to give Lillian more milk, then gave Morgan half of my bowl but it wasn't enough, but it was something. They treated us as slaves and they beated us, I never let them touch Morgan or Lillian though. Every month I would get a tree to practice my powers but I used it to create food for my children, I use to get hit for it but I didn't care they was getting food" I could see the anger and concern in Jacob's eyes causing tears to fall from mine but I continued "A few weeks a go I wasn't around at the time for the girls, one of the guards hit them and I decided it was time to escape, they were going to take them away from me anyway since I had become the age to create children. A few nights a go I grabbed the children and ran where they was only a few guards. I had to kill a few to get them to safety but it was really hard as the guards were strong, scary as well with red eyes. Then I swam the whole night in the sea following a connection to here, wherever it is, and that's when I came across Seth and Jacob" I said wiping the tears away as they sat in shock.

"Sarah you didn't belong they, not even your daughters those leeches were after something" Jacob said in an angry voice, Seth looked exactly the same as he did.

"It does seem strange, it must be more then a mental home. You girls have powers, maybe they are collecting humans with powers, then making you have children before changing you. We don't know though and it doesn't matter you are safe now and that's the main point" Billy said but Jacob and Seth still looked angry.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked before they could speak to Billy, Jacob turned to me with concern in his eyes, he really did care about me.

"No! I could never be angry at you, I'm angry at them" Jacob said then Seth nodded in agreement.

"Stupid imprinting" I heard Leah murmur and that was the same word again, Billy used that on the phone to Bella.

"Mommy Jacob imprinted on you and Seth imprinted on Lillian" Morgan whispered I didn't want to ask them as I wasn't supposed to know but what did that mean? I looked to Jacob and Seth as they sighed then glared at Leah I don't think we was supposed to know.

"It's fine I won't ask if you don't want to tell me" I said smiling, I did want to know though.

"We will tell you but it's not the right time at the moment" Jacob said then he stood up "Come on we better get going"

"Sure, it was nice meeting you" I told Billy, Sue and Leah as they still sat in shock. Jacob led the way with Seth following behind the girls were in my arms still nervous but one day they will be themselves around them.

"Lillian, Morgan we know you know where were going" Seth said as the girls giggled of course they did they knew everything.

"Do you want to keep it a secret from mommy?" Lillian asked as they both giggled they were becoming themselves again now.

"Yeah here's your bag Sarah" Jacob said the girls jumped out of my arms as Jacob handed me my bag. Our skins touched and I felt electricity spark through me, his skin was warm like mine.

"Your hot? You girls are really a mystery" Jacob said shaking his head while giving me his best grin.

"This way" Seth called with Lillian on his back then Morgan sitting on his foot causing me to laugh.

"Come on then" Jacob said as we walked together behind the girls and Seth as they howled, I knew they would get on.

"I'm shocked how you learning how to use shampoo and how to brush your teeth have improved you appearance not that you wasn't ugly before, you were still perfect" Jacob said causing me to blush he seemed nervous when he said it though.

"Thanks I guess I owe my thanks to Esme, Alice and Rose then" I said then put my hand up to my mouth as I said they names.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked with panic and concern in his eyes he was always cornered about me.

"I said they names, I know you don't like them and the treaty and everything but can I ask a question?" I asked he looked at me with confusion.

"You can ask me anything" He said after a moment, we had slowed down now as Seth and the girls had disappeared but I trusted Seth.

"Since I'm now Sarah Cullen are you going to hate me?" I asked biting my lip, nervous to what he was going to say. He looked at me in shock then sighed, I wasn't sure what that meant.

"I'm not happy with the fact you're a Cullen since they bloodsuckers and your nothing like them, but your safer there, the leader is a doctor then they can help you out better then we could. I could never hate you though I would never ever hate you in my life" Jacob said smiling.

"You know they good people right, they drink animals blood instead of humans, but we don't have to talk about them I'm just happy you're not going to hate me now" I said smiling to Jacob every time I smiled he seemed to smile.

"Come on, they going to be waiting for us" Jacob said rolling his eyes as he laughed, his laugh was amazing. He grabbed my hand pulling me to wherever we was going since I was being too slow for him. I didn't mind him not touching me though it brought back that electric spark again that I liked.

"Mommy look" The girls shouted they were standing on a beach, the sand and the waves looked beautiful from what people have described.

"Were going to the beach?" I asked almost screaming I've always wanted to go to the beach before, I couldn't stop smiling now and neither could Jacob.

"Yeah we figured you girls haven't been before. We told Edward that you should bring swimming costumes but you don't have to get in the sea if you don't want to" Jacob said.

"I want to go swimming!" Morgan shouted jumping up and down on the spot with Lillian following her.

"Me too! I want to be a swimming wolf!" Lillian shouted, I watched as Seth was looking down to Lillian smiling. I really did wonder what imprinting was Seth seemed the same way about Lillian with concern just like Jacob.

"Come here then I'll put your swimming costumes on" I told them as they skipped over, the boys carried on walking towards the beach. I quickly stripped them down then putting they pink swimming costumes on over the top as fast as I could which was done within seconds.

"Don't you too look cute in your pink costumes" I said then I created a vine head bands tying back they hair even though half of it was already up. Then we ran together to catch up to the boys, they seemed a little startled at the fact we caught up to them easily.

"You girls are fast" Seth said shaking his head as we laughed, the girls were screaming with excitement about going in the sea.

"Wont they get cold?" Seth asked with concern but for some reason we didn't get cold we always stayed warm.

"No were always hot" I said then Seth touched my arm realising that we was hot, he seemed confused but shrugged it off.

"Are you human? I know you are but maybe like something else as well, like were shape-shifters" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure Carlisle is testing my blood for answers" I said shrugging I've always wondered what we are.

"Come on Seth let's go swimming" Lillian called pulling at Seth's hand then Morgan pulled at his over. Seth picked them both up then ran into the sea as the girls giggled.

"You getting in or do you want to sit on the beach?" Jacob asked, I looked up to him and got lost in his eyes I felt my heart accelerate and hopped he didn't hear it.

"Sure, Alice made me wear a bikini so I assume it's for swimming" I said as he laughed, I looked away taking off my cardigan and dress leaving me in my bikini. I turned to see Jacob staring at me as I blushed and he looked away clutching his fists, I guess he was ready in his shorts. He never wore a top but I didn't mind, he looked good without a top.

"Shall we go?" Jacob asked looking back at me but this time into my eyes again. I nodded my head as he held out his hand for me, I took it then we ran of into the sea to my girls and Seth. My hand though seemed to fit his perfectly like it was made to fit his hand. Lillian was in Seth's arms then Morgan was on Seth's back a little unsure with the depth of the water.

"Mommy it's deep" Morgan said clutching Seth's neck like her life was depending on it.

"Seth needs to breathe sweetie, come here" I walked over peeling her off of Seth and holding her into my arms. Lillian was in Seth's arms so I knew she was safe, what ever this imprinting was I had a feeling it was to do with wanting us safe.

"Jacob we need to talk later" Morgan said looking at Jacob with a smile on her face as he looked confused then smiled.

"Why?" Jacob asked I wondered as well, what was Jacob thinking?

"Your thoughts that's why" Morgan said giggling then Jacob laughed with her while me, Seth and Lillian looked at each other.

"Can you swim?" Jacob asked me trying to change the subject. I let him though since he didn't want to talk about what he was thinking but Morgan was still smiling at him.

"Yeah I taught myself, I told you I swam the ocean" I said smiling as he nodded his head in approval.

"We have a few hours on the beach then were going to Emily's" Seth said smiling, Lillian and Morgan stiffened at the thought of meeting new people.

"Don't worry Emily is really kind so are the rest of the pack" Seth said I noticed Jacob looking at him like he was insane so I guess they wasn't kind but I'm sure they would be fine with the girls.

"More wolf's?" Morgan asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah and Emily has made chocolate for you girls" Seth said I closed my eyes preparing myself, I couldn't cover my ears since I was holding Morgan.

"Chocolate!" They screamed then started giggling I couldn't help but laugh at them they were so happy.

"Can we build sand castles! A girl told me about them before that the sand can stick together!" Lillian said telling Seth the whole story but he listened with interest, it was cute to see. We got out of the sea and sat on the sand making sand castles it was really fun to do, I heard family's went to the beach to spend time together. I couldn't help but smile every time the girls laughed or when Jacob smiled, it made me feel happy. I was nervous about meeting Emily and they friends I'm not sure what they would think of us since Leah didn't seem to like me.

* * *

**_Hey I hopped you liked the chapter, I think they is a little crush going on between Jake and Sarah but it's too soon for any kind of relationship even though I kind of want them to be together by the end of eclipse so soon they will be together! Next chapter is when they meet the pack and Emily, I think Kim as well since Jared imprinted on here after he phased. Please do review the chapter and follow me on twitter RobynJessica97 _**

**_Since I have loads of time on my hands I should be writing more next week but I will be having a week of in a weeks time since I'm going on holiday! I'm thinking about doing a third story at the same time as well because I'm too obsessed maybe a Kim and Jared story or a really interesting story that I am working on, coming up with a good story line. I might give you a teaser of what it's about soon since it's taken me weeks so far to plan._**

**_Robyn xx_**


	5. The Pack

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! This one is interesting since we meet the pack and they is a lot of chemistry going on between Jake and Sarah lol. I hope you like it please do review and follow me on twitter! RobynJessica97 **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 5- The pack

We spent hours on the beach in the sea, building sand castles and then we went for a walk in the forest to Emily's house. I felt nervous of meeting new people as that meant I would have to tell them my story again, it should be easier this time since Jacob now knows. The great thing was that me and the girls were already dry so we could just put our dresses over the top of ourselves that made it less embarrassing. Jacob kept me calm though by his smile it always helped calm me for some reason. I would blush every time he looked at me and that was a lot, not that I didn't mind but he seemed like he couldn't take his eyes of off me.

"It's fine I promise" Jacob said reassuring me and the girls this time though Morgan was in my arms but Lillian was in Seth's as we came across the small house, it was beautiful like it belonged in the forest. I gave Jacob a small smile, I trusted him for some reason I knew he meant what he said and I knew nothing bad could happen with him around. Jacob opened the door for me again I could hear all the laughters stopping then everyone trying to be quiet with a few whispers. I walked into the little house it seemed to be open and to my left were a group of shirtless guys then two women that I assumed one was Emily. Both girls smiled at me but down one of the girls face she had three marks that looked like a scratch I looked away not wanting to seem rude but returned the smile.

"Everyone this is Sarah and her daughters Morgan and Lillian" Jacob said pointing to us with a smile, I couldn't help but notice Seth's smile when Jacob said Lillian's name.

"It's good to finally meet you I'm Emily this is my fiancé Sam then the pack Jared then his girlfriend Kim, Paul, Embry and Quil" Emily said she was pretty even with the scar with long brown hair, brown eyes and that tanned skin. Kim was pretty as well with medium brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin as well. The boys were all tall, tanned and shirtless they were a little intimidating but I smiled. It was easy to pick out Jared he had short black hair, brown eyes then a darker tanned skin with a lot of muscles he was sitting with his girlfriend Kim. Sam looked the oldest with black short hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, tall like Jacob and had a lot of muscle, he stood with Emily. I assumed the other three were Paul, Embry and Quil they all had black shot hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and were tall with muscles but that seemed like a wolf thing.

"Hi" I said a little shy and intimidated by the large boys but they wasn't as tall as Jacob, yet I didn't find him intimidating. I didn't know what Emily meant by a fiancé so I decided to drop it and ask Jacob later not wanting to embarrass myself.

"You're the girl with the earth powers?" Jared asked with a smile on his face as Kim nudged him.

"Yeah" I said a little unsure of what to say in fact no one knew what to say really with our past we was completely different. I could tell they was watching with what they was saying, afraid of saying something that we didn't know, upset us or we could take offence. Morgan was eyeing Jared with an amused look but she still wouldn't speak, Lillian was burying her head in Seth's chest.

"Your reading my mind aren't you?" Jared asked Morgan with a smile causing her to smile, I wondered what he was thinking but I had a feeling they was going to get on.

"Mommy would kill you" Morgan said in a quiet voice but then laughed along with Jared as we all looked confused.

"Mind to share?" Sam asked with a smile on his face as Jared and Morgan looked at each other then laughed, yeah they were really going to get on but seeing Morgan come out of her shell made me smile.

"He was going to destroy a tree!" Morgan shouted then bursted out laughing as I frowned I hated it when trees were destroyed. The frown caused Jacob pain so I tried to put on a fake smile but he wasn't buying it.

"Don't worry Sarah I won't let him touch any" Jacob said which made me smile seeing him care, then he smiled seeing me smile. I guess whenever I was happy he was happy, maybe it's to do with imprinting.

"Is Lillian alright?" Emily asked seeming a little concerned. Lillian was still trying to hide herself as Seth looked down at her in concern.

"She will be she just needs time, she needs to trust you before she can speak to you and I guess your going to want to know our story" I said sighing at the thought of saying it again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Sarah" Jacob said standing close to me as Morgan jumped out of my arms shaking her head then sat next to Jared as he laughed. Jacob looked at Morgan as she gave him a smile, what was he thinking?

"I don't mind" I then told them my story as I watched the shock and horror on they faces and then by then end Emily was hugging me.

"Don't you listen to them you didn't belong there you belong here with your two new family's" Emily said, she seemed the only one that didn't show hatred for the Cullen's.

"Looks like Jared has made a new friend" Paul joked as everyone laughed including Lillian.

"Sarah you should speak to one of the Cullen's about coming here next week my nieces are coming down and they around the girls ages" Emily said smiling.

"I will" I said smiling then Emily sat me down on the sofa with Jacob next to me as he watched me smiling the whole time. Seth sat on the floor with Lillian in his lap, she was now facing everyone but Morgan was busy talking to Jared and Kim.

"She's a chatterbox isn't she?" Embry asked laughing at Morgan as she carried on talking about wolf's as Jared and Kim tried not to laugh.

"Wait till Lillian comes out of her shell" I said as me, Jacob and Seth laughed at the memories of the two of them together.

"They going to lighten up the place around here, come on Paul we have patrol with Leah" Quil said as Paul started to moan then follow Quil out of the house.

"Jared your my new best friend as well as Lillian, Seth, Jacob, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Esmé and Carlisle" Morgan said if she liked you then you was her best friend really I'm sure by the end of the day everyone would be her best friend.

"Really? That's well cool your my best friend too" Jared said smiling at Morgan as she laughed.

"Seth are they your friends?" Lillian asked after a moment everyone turned to look at her as she looked too Seth.

"yeah they my friends" Seth said then Lillian looked around again as everyone smiled at her then she smiled, she trusted them.

"Are you all wolf's?" Lillian asked looking at everyone again then she looked back to Seth.

"Yes we are Lillian" Sam said then Lillian turned to him with a smile then she howled causing everyone to laugh. I looked at Jacob as he smiled knowing what was coming both Morgan and Lillian both started to howl.

"Sam I think we have two new wolf's joining the pack" Embry said laughing as did everyone else.

"I believe so" Sam said laughing. It was hard to believe they all changed into wolf's, I didn't know the ins and outs but the thought of it seemed strange. If I wasn't a human with special ability's I wouldn't have believed it but I do, it seems like nothing in this word is normal.

"How would you girls like some chocolate brownies?" Emily asked smiling I put my hands over my ears bracing myself but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Chocolate!" The girls cheered standing up and bouncing up and down on the spot as everyone laughed.

"Yes! Chocolate!" Kim said with them then giggled, Kim seemed quite and shy but yet she was comfortable around everyone.

"You boys back of and let the girls get to the brownies!" Emily said walking over with a tray of brownies. She crouched down to the girls as they took a brownie each, giggling then they sat back down, Lillian in Seth's lap then Morgan actually sat in Kim's lap next to Jared. Kim looked a little surprised but smiled not saying anything I could see Jared looking at Kim in amazement, did he imprint on her like Jacob did to me and Seth did to Lillian. I wanted to know what imprinting was but I knew I had to wait till they wanted to tell me I wouldn't force it out of them.

"Jared did you know I knew we would be best friends before we even met" Morgan said giggling along with Lillian as I laughed knowing what they meant but no one else seemed to understand.

"How?" Jared asked seeming confused but he still had a smile on his face.

"Lillian had a dream about everyone here in this room! Then I read her mind" Morgan said giggling as everyone laughed then looked at Lillian who giggled. Emily handed out brownies to everyone then and I couldn't say no chocolate tasted to good.

"That's cool, hey Jacob they should go cliff diving with us next week" Jared said grinning I didn't know what it is but I guess it was fun.

"No!" Both Jacob and Seth shouted as Jared laughed, I didn't get why it was so bad.

"Why not?" I asked Jacob he was glaring at Jared then turned to me with a smile, it was weird how I changed his emotions that quickly.

"Because you could get hurt, the girls would due to they height" Jacob said we weren't exactly weak though it took a lot to be able to hurt us.

"You know were not that weak, it took the guards a few..." I stopped what I was saying by the look on Jacob's face. The whole room fell silent including the girls I turned to Morgan as she looked to Jacob reading his mind.

"Carry on?" Jacob asked turning it into a question but he looked angry but I could still see the adoration in his eyes.

I gulped then carried on "It took the guards a few whacks to be able to break a bone" I said that wasn't the worse that happened but I didn't want to worry him any more. Jacob looked at me then he began to start shaking, he got up standing towards the door as Sam walked over.

"Jake come on control it you don't want to scare Sarah or the girls" Sam said as Jacob took deep breaths his eyes on me, softening and then he slowly started to calm down when I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Kim, Sarah would you like to help me cook?" Emily asked, Kim got up walking over to Emily with a smile on her face I guess she loved to cook.

"I don't know how to cook" I said blushing I knew how to cook on a fire but the machines everyone uses are confusing and complicated just like the car.

"Nonsense I'll teach you, the boys can keep the girls entertained" Emily said pulling me up by the hand and dragging me across the room to the kitchen. I looked back to Jacob who was smiling at me, I was nervous about cooking what if I did something wrong?

"This is a cooker and an oven you put food in the oven to cook then with these saucepans you can cook things over a flame. I think we should do something simple, how about pasta?" Emily asked as I nodded my head taking in everything she showed me. I couldn't help but notice the plant on Emily's half wall that broke off the kitchen from the living room, you could still see the boys from the kitchen and Jacob who was watching me. I walked over to the plant placing my finger on the leaf, the dead leaf, as it came back to life. When I looked back up I noticed everyone had stopped to look at me but my eyes landed on Jacob who looked at me with so much amazement and adoration.

"That plant has been dead for a while I couldn't seem to bring it back to life" Emily said stopping her conversation with Kim.

"It's alive now" I said smiling at Jacob then I turned back to the girl's as we began making pasta with me learning along the way. I couldn't help but notice as Jacob watched me from the living room he looked fascinated with what I was doing.

"How much do the girl's eat?" Emily asked once everything was cooked, we was now serving it all on plates. I showed Emily how much the girls would eat since they didn't like big plates of food as they have never had them before we like normal sizes.

"Lunch!" Emily called then everyone come running to collect a plate. Emily had put the girls in a bowl for them, they carried it to the living room where they sat back in they places Lillian in Seth's lap then Morgan sitting next to Jared.

"This is good well done Emily, Kim and Sarah" Sam said smiling at us all but the smile he had for Emily showed how much he loved her.

"I agree you learn fast looks like you learnt something new today" Jacob said smiling as I laughed.

"Looks like I did" I said everyone began to eat talking to they loved ones or friends. Jared, Kim and Morgan looked like they were having a good chat while eating so did Seth, Embry and Lillian and then Emily and Sam.

"Do you like pasta?" Jacob asked me after a moment , I looked up into his brown eyes it was like they had me under his spell I couldn't look away.

"Yeah Esmé made us some on Saturday, I remember the dates now, it's really nice, I like it" I said giggling since he taught me the dates.

"Well done now you know your days next your be knowing your months" Jacob said smiling, it was that smile like he was proud of me.

"What are the months?" I asked wanting to know what month we are in then when my birthday would be.

"Well it goes January, February, March, April which we are in, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December" Jacob said smiling we were in April.

"What's your favourite month?" I asked out of curiosity and because I wanted to know what he liked and disliked.

"December since it's Christmas then January as it's my birthday" Jacob said smiling.

"What's Christmas?" I asked I noticed everyone around me had stopped talking and was listening in shocked with what I just asked. Jacob seemed to be thinking what to say then he looked at the girls.

"Christmas is really a religious season when Jesus with born, I don't know much about that your have to speak to the Cullen's. But Christmas is when a man called Father Christmas comes down the chimney putting presents under the Christmas tree. It's a time of year when you give gifts, eat lots of food and have a good time" Jacob said the girls had walked over now interested in what Jacob just said.

"What's father Christmas?" Lillian asked I could see everyone smiling at the girls but Morgan was looking at them suspiciously.

"Father Christmas is a man who delivers presents to children all around the world on Christmas Eve. He wears a red coat with a red hat and white fluff then he has black boots, he flies through the air on reindeer's and in a sleigh. He has a good list and a naughty list, he delivers presents for the good kids then coal for the naughty kids" Jacob said as the girls looked fascinated towards the end even I lost my smile.

"Well where be given coal then" Lillian said frowning and then stomping back to sit on Seth's lap.

"Why you're a good girl, good girl's gets presents" Seth said looking down to Lillian in concern.

"But were not good kids, only bad kids have they parents abandon them and only bad kids are not wanted" Morgan said I hated how they knew they real parents abandoned them.

"That's not true" Both Seth and Jacob said looking at me and Lillian in shock and confusion.

"I know you both care but it's true if we had parents who cared for us we would be good kids but we didn't and were not. We've been told our whole life we were bad kids and we had no right to exist and that nobody wanted us" I said feeling the tears coming now but I soon felt Jacob's warmth surround me.

"Those people at the mental home were the bad people you were always the good people. You have people who care for you know you have me, Seth the pack everyone! You even have the Cullen's who want you and you do have a right to exist just as much as everyone else!" Jacob said I noticed I was on his lap now and he was wiping my tears away causing the electricity. I had these weird feelings in my tummy's like they was butterfly's, like I was nervous but I was trapped, locked into his eyes. Someone cleared they throat as I blushed not sure what happened but Jacob didn't seem embarrassed, he was grinning.

"I might be wanted now but I wasn't in the past, none of us was wanted. They might be the bad people but we were still the freaks that made us bad. I overheard them a day before we escaped talking about how much of a bad freak I am and how I should be used to create babies then turned into one of them" I said I felt Jacob tense as he held me on his lap our faces so close. I seemed to have forgotten everyone around us again as we gazed into each others eyes then I looked down to the hands in my lap due to embarrassment.

"Your not a freak, your just extra special you and your girls both are. Your nothing like one of them they are horrible bad people who deserve to die when you are a lovely, caring, kind and a good girl who wouldn't hurt a fly unless they harm her family" Jacob said then he kissed my cheek making electricity run through my body it was like I was going to explode.

"Jacob! A word!" Morgan shouted bringing me back to reality I turned to face everyone looking at us smiling then Morgan standing in the middle with her hands on her hips.

"As you wish, where would you like to have a talk with me?" Jacob asked trying to hold his laugh but Morgan was smiling which meant he was safe.

"Outside now" She said stomping out the house as Jacob put me down on the sofa then left with Morgan laughing.

"That girl is amazing she is second best on my list" Jared said laughing then looked down to Kim, I guess she was number one.

"That was too cute"Emily said giggling from Sam's side.

"I know what they talking about" Lillian said giggling as we all laughed.

"Of course you do" Seth said laughing.

"So Sarah do you know how babies are created?" Jared asked with a massive grin across his face.

"Do not tell her that would get us into trouble with the Cullen's, Jared" Sam said as Jared laughed I wanted to know though.

"But I want to know" I said as the pack, Kim and Emily looked at me then started to laugh, I didn't get what was so funny.

"Ask one of the Cullen's when you get home" Sam said and I nodded my head maybe that was the better solution but I noticed how Sam said they name with hatred as well. Jacob came back into the house then with Morgan on his shoulders as they both laughed, I couldn't help but wonder what they spoke about.

"Jake we better get going they be picking the girls up soon and we have to walk back to yours yet" Seth said smiling.

"Sure come on then girls" Jacob said looking at me as he said it with a massive grin across his face, what did they talk about? We all said our goodbyes then left with Jacob and Seth. I liked the pack they didn't seem bothered with our past or who we were just like the Cullen's, apart from Leah.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked it! I thought it would be cute if we had Morgan get on with someone from the pack! They might be a few surprises later on though. When writing this I was thinking about a cheesy line for Jake when they were talking about the dates he could have said, haha! Next chapter will be on tomorrow since I'm having a lazy day before teen choice awards! Go Twilight cast and Taylor! Please do review and follow me on twitter RobynJessica97**_

_**Robyn xx**_


End file.
